1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to truck air shields and more particularly pertains to a new air deflective shield for precluding vehicular air resistance incurred by a load and further protecting the same while traveling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of truck air shields is known in the prior art. More specifically, truck air shields heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art truck air shields include U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,782; 4,934,754; 4,245,862; 4,492,406; 4,290,639; and U.S. Pat. Des. 254,063.
In these respects, the air deflective shield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding air resistance incurred by a load and further protecting the same while traveling.